User talk:Thebiguglyalien
Welcome Hi, welcome to UnAnything Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pop Tarts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yoshikoopa (Talk) 03:28, May 13, 2011 Answer Well, there used to be a lot of members like User:Javilus and User:Smbzfan2 but there afk now. So it's left with me, the actual creator of the wiki. The shame Yeah sure, I'm the actual creator of this wiki. Feel free to do so.-User:Yoshikoopa Just got to tell you something. Thank you for your edit on Hyrule,North Hyrule,East Hyrule and North Hyrule.(Maybe)Your the best editor EVERY! North Hyrule was Awsome,It just needs to be bigger.I'm not saying it looks awful,it looks great,it just needs to be bigger. Infoboxes Do you mean like character infoboxes which explain age, gender, stuff like that? Yeah, I tried that, but that didn't work but that's probably because I'm doing something wrong. I like the idea, though. Weirdowithcoffee 20:07, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Weirdowithcoffee Yes, that looks good. Weirdowithcoffee 01:35, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Infoboxes again Hmm, looks good, but I'm still confused about how to use it. Weirdowithcoffee 23:47, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Ultimate Goal Just came to inform you my ultimate goal has been achieved :D Weirdowithcoffee 02:36, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Response No. Why would I be? P.S. Is there any way we could get a chatboard on this wiki? P.S.S. You have 777 edits. Are you God? :P Weirdowithcoffee 23:43, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Response to your response 1. Ah ha, that's fine ;) 2. Oh, I see, I'll ask an admin about that. 3. O RLY?! To end this discussion, I present you THIS: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39tcgd-pYGo&feature=related Weirdowithcoffee 23:49, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Awesome Competition Sure. Weirdowithcoffee 01:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Re:Problem Hmmm...I know! An awesome competition is that we ask eachother questions, and whoever gets the most right wins! Weirdowithcoffee 01:05, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Re:Re How about we see how much Kaori Senoo can get pwned by Bowser in one article? Weirdowithcoffee 01:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Re:Re:Re I know what! How about we post a stream of confusing words, and whoever has the more confusing words wins. Weirdowithcoffee 01:13, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Re:Re:Re:Re OK. :P Weirdowithcoffee 01:16, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee *Look Of Disapproval* SOMEDAY, I'LL SHALL REGAIN MY ULTIMATE GOAL! *Gets struck by lightning* Weirdowithcoffee 01:25, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee 1. NO U 2. NO UWeirdowithcoffee 01:35, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee About deleting spree. You are right: some of the pages I have deleted are not "This is that. The End."-type of pages. There are several reasons. As an admin I want this wiki to be a pretty well-written one and I want to increase its quality. This is why I delete many pages. Some of them are not so funny or creative and some are related to things little to do with the Universe of this wiki (which should be developed gradually and not randomly). If you think there were pages that deserved to live - I can restore them. =) TheLohoped 16:12, October 15, 2011 (UTC) It's better for UnUniverse to create articles which are someway related to exiting good articles. If you create article about subject which was never mentioned before you have to properly fit it in the universe. TheLohoped 16:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, you can create pages for the stuff from the list on main page ( ). There are many "red links". TheLohoped 20:51, October 15, 2011 (UTC) We always tried to attract users from our "mother wiki" - UnMario Wiki, but unfortunally only few users joined us. Plus that place is mostly abandoned. Other "Un" wikis are also not so popular. TheLohoped 15:03, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I think it's better to create new pages with new information because UnAnything universe became very different from UnMario one in these 1.8 years. Additionaly UnMario also has a little different style. Technicaly you can transfer information from UnMario wiki but you have to be sure that text of the page fits UnAnything universe and style. TheLohoped 20:26, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Seriously... Tailsisawesome HAS GOT TO GO. Weirdowithcoffee 21:32, November 2, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Dr. Rabbit Of course you can write your own article. But you have to remember - Dr. Rabbit is used everywhere as evil character. TheLohoped 12:30, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I completelly forgot about that template. It's still in WIP but it looks like it works. I think we can use it. TheLohoped 16:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I believe you can start putting it in the pages. I don't think I will change anything in it. TheLohoped 17:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) It varies. I'll just say it's a habit I've gained from my elitism on Wikia. Nonetheless, I simply got kind of annoyed by the guy who put the category "Bowser's minions" on many pages. I think some other articles might really need the protection. Mr. Guy 01:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey man I was wondering where do you get all of your ideas for this wiki Re: Fakegees That is correct sir. That includes recolors of Weegee and other "Weegees" that did not officially come from a game or show. Mr. Guy 01:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I am not too sure. Mr. Guy 02:06, December 16, 2011 (UTC) there are pages with nine or less words and they have videos that you cant even watch!!!!!! come on man!!!!!!! delete them and.ps. i know i cant earn badges when im blocked im not stupid.....duuuhh!!!!!!! like cementygas and other stupid stuff look it up!!! siriusly man what are you doing on this website at 2 in the morning!!!!! no man its only 8 pm here but where you live it must be like 2 am because it says that on my talk page.. um i dont need a reminder ok got that!! ok sorry man just forget eveything i wrote Gamelon Let's say it's Denmark. TheLohoped 11:00, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Visual is on. Why? ----Blazekin36 Yes, you can use it if you want. There should be some templates for other majour groups too. But change colours a little - letters on the left are unreadable. TheLohoped 19:11, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for extending my article, Stickmen. It really helped. U2dvdbonofunny 21:52, December 23, 2011 (UTC)U2 Videos How do i put videos in pages? And i see your admin now! Tailsisawsome98756 12:40, January 8, 2012 (UTC) 1337 Guess who made the 1337th page on this wiki? ME!!! Tailsisawsome98756 13:33, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Ponies Do you like ponies? RainbowDash28 17:57, January 18, 2012 (UTC) all right sorry man but that rainbowdash started insulting my bro so i had to say somthing.can you just talk to that rainbowdash please man hey biguglyalien i think blazikin would make a really good admin and he really wants to be one would you konsider making him one? alright it was just a thought but could you maybe talk to somoene who kan do it? alright thanks about the rainbowdash problem but he/shes kinda getting on my nerves saying i made a bad page and all HEY!! I KNOW IT ISNT VERY GOOD AND BLEONGS ON THE HARRY POTTER WIKI BUT I SAID I THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER STUFF RainbowDash28 10:25, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Yo I'm sorry its just that i really hate it when other people say stuff like that about me. I easily get angered and I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. RainbowDash had started it---Blazekin36 Shut up! Im a guy!!! RainbowDash28 10:23, January 21, 2012 (UTC) P.S DONT MAKE BLAZEKIN AN ADMIN!! RainbowDash28 10:23, January 21, 2012 (UTC) hello biguglyalien i was wondering if you could talk to this rainbowdash because hes really annoying me and he's ruining the wiki by putting ponie stuff everywhere and also he keeps asking everyone if they like ponies and stuff so could you please maybe talk to him or somthing? Quickly?! Dood leave your signature at the end of your message. And why is the pony stuff ruing the wiki? RainbowDash28 18:33, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sonic Blazekin destroyed this article!! could you fix it? RainbowDash28 21:02, January 21, 2012 (UTC) why the heck did you ban me!!!! RainbowDash29 Obvious sockpuppet is obvious. I'll be watching him. Mr. Guy 00:19, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Give 200 UnDollars back!!! Ave﻿ron 09:32, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Could you block Piet75? just see what he did! RainbowDash28 18:22, February 4, 2012 (UTC)